


Sunshine in Aoba Johsai

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai Hinata Shouyou, Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata leaves Karasuno, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Simplemente quería escribir mi versión de Hinata teniendoque dejar Karasuno para estudiar en Aoba Johsai.Todos los personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Aobajousai Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata Shouyou nunca ha pensado mucho en el trabajo de su padre, tampoco suele pensar en nada más que en el voleibol y en convertirse en el próximo Pequeño Gigante junto a sus compañeros en el Karasuno. Por eso, cuando termina la práctica del viernes y se despide de todos sus compañeros con la habitual sonrisa que adorna su rostro, no espera que sea la última vez que salga del cuarto del club donde algunos aún se están cambiando.

El joven cuervo se sube a su bicicleta y comienza a pedalear con su habitual entusiasmo para cruzar la montaña, pensando en la cena que le espera cuando llegue a casa, incluso piensa en jugar un poco con Natsu después, pero parpadea confuso cuando frena frente a su casa y ve el coche de su padre aparcado al lado de su madre.

—¡Papá! —Exclama Hinata, soltando la bicicleta en la entrada antes de correr hacia el interior, saltando en los brazos de su padre mientras suelta gritos emocionados pese a que su madre le pide que deje de gritar tanto. Hinata no puede evitarlo, su padre ha estado tres semanas fuera de casa, trabajando en Tokyo.

—Shouyou, venga siéntate, tenemos buenas noticias. —Dice su madre mientras ve como Natsu también ha saltado a los brazos de su padre para unirse al abrazo. Tras unos minutos más de abrazo, todos se sientan a cenar, exclamando un “gracias por la comida”.

Hinata intenta no preocuparse por lo que sus padres le están contando sobre las novedades en el trabajo de su padre y las mejoras que vendrán para ellos con el aumento que ha recibido. Al contrario de la creencia popular, Hinata no es tan tonto como todos piensas, por lo que se queda con los palillos llenos de arroz a medio camino entre el cuenco y su boca cuando entiende a qué se refieren sus padres.

—Yo no quiero dejar Miyagi. —Murmura Hinata, y sus padres sonríen, explicando que no van a dejar Miyagi, simplemente van a mudarse un poco más cerca de la ciudad, dejando el campo y las montañas. Hinata piensa en el tiempo que ahorrará por las mañanas sin tener que cruzar la montaña. —Oh, entonces tendré más tiempo para practicar con Kageyama.

Sus padres se miran entre ellos unos momentos antes de que su padre suspire y diga: —Karasuno es una buena escuela, pero con esta mejora en el trabajo, se incluye una invitación a otra escuela de la prefectura. Una mejor.

—Me gusta Karasuno, es ahí donde jugó el Pequeño Gigante, es donde está mi equipo. —Murmura Hinata, sintiendo que su mundo se viene abajo poco a poco. —Tenemos que vengarnos del Aoba Johsai por habernos ganado hace un par de días.

—Lo siento, Shouyou. Pero creemos que esto es una gran mejora para nosotros. Para los cuatro. —Dice su padre, y Hinata asiente, sin saber qué decir, está feliz por su padre y por su aumento. Termina de cenar y se marcha a su habitación para comenzar a guardar sus cosas en las cajas que su madre le ha dejado.

El pequeño sol piensa en todo lo que podría haber hecho junto a sus compañeros y amigos en el Karasuno, ganar al Aoba Johsai, jugar en Tokyo, hacer que Kenma disfrutase de un una verdadera “pelea del basurero”, ir a los Nacionales… Todo eso queda atrás porque irá a una nueva escuela, con un equipo de voleibol nuevo, si tiene suerte. Mirando su móvil, incluso piensa en cómo les va a contar a todos esto, cómo se lo va a contar a Kageyama, como mirará sus Senpais a la cara tras esto. Se prometieron ir juntos a los Nacionales, y todo eso se ha quedado cancelado.

Hinata, tras debatir internamente consigo mismo, decide escribir un mensaje en el grupo que tiene junto al resto del equipo.

Hinata Shouyou:

“Sé que esto es repentino, y antes de nada quiero que sepáis que sois muy importantes para mí, siempre voy a ser un cuervo, aunque no estudie más en Karasuno o juegue con vosotros. Mis padres acaban de decirme que me voy a cambiar de escuela, por lo que dejo Karasuno. Gracias por darme la oportunidad de jugar.”

Hinata rápidamente silencia su móvil sin querer ver las respuestas, sintiendo que va a llorar si lo hace, y comienza a llenar caja tras caja, ignorando de forma diligente su móvil. Termina de guardar su vida en varias cajas y luego se tumba en la cama para tener un sueño inquieto y bastante irregular hasta que al día siguiente, su madre lo levanta para subir las cosas al camión de mudanza antes de subir al coche para un viaje de casi tres horas bastante horrendo.

Finalmente, Hinata responde sus mensajes el domingo por la noche, habiendo dejado que la batería muriese el día anterior, leyendo todo lo que han escrito cuando conecta el cargador, llorando ante la preocupación, la confusión y los mensajes de ánimo de su equipo.

El pequeño sol ni si quiera pregunta el lunes cuando su madre le entrega su nuevo uniforme, sin tan si quiera pregunta sobre su nueva escuela. Vaya a donde vaya, no es Karasuno, y no podría jugar con otro equipo, se sentiría que los ha traicionado. Por ello, cuando su madre le explica como ir caminando a la escuela, ya que viven a solo diez minutos, nadie puede culpar a Hinata cuando se congela frente a la entrada que visitó para su primer partido de práctica.

Hinata va a estudiar en la preparatoria Aoba Johsai.

..


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata intenta no entrar en pánico, caminando rápidamente por el enorme campus de su nueva escuela, mantiene la cabeza baja, mirando el mapa que le entregó su madre para ir hacia la que será su clase. Además, intenta pasar lo más desapercibido posible, lo último que quiere es cruzarse con el Ace del Aoba Johsai, o peor, con el Gran Rey.

El pelirrojo consigue llegar sin muchos problemas a su nueva clase, yendo directamente hacia el profesor, e ignorando el haber visto por el rabillo del ojo cierta cabeza de rábano, si no lo ve, no está ahí. Si a su hermana Natsu le funciona esa táctica con los monstruos del armario, a él también puede servirle para evitar al club de voleibol.

—Atención, aquí está vuestro nuevo compañero, por favor preséntate. —Dice el profesor a Hinata, quien suspira y se encara a la clase, coloca sus manos juntas y murmura:

—Hola, soy Hinata Shouyou, me he mudado por el trabajo de mi padre y ahora estudiaré aquí, por favor, cuídame. —Tras inclinarse, va hacia el asiento que le han asignado, por suerte, demasiado lejos del cabeza de rábano o de su amigo, por lo que su plan de ignorar va a funcionar a la perfección.

No es que no quiera jugar más al voleibol, simplemente siente que estaría traicionando a sus amigos, a Karasuno, a Kageyama. Ambos prometieron ganar juntos, ambos querían seguir jugando, pero ahora ¿lo harían en equipos distintos? Se siente tan raro pensar que lo único que lo mantenía en la cancha estaría al otro de la red. Que además, esa es otra razón para no pensar en unirse al equipo de voleibol del Gran Rey, sin Kageyama, no es necesario. No tiene técnica, sus recepciones son un asco y ni si quiera sabe defender medianamente bien.

—¿Estás espiándonos? —Murmura una voz a su lado, y Hinata grita sorprendido al darse cuenta de dos cosas, la primera es que es la hora del almuerzo, y dos, cabeza de rábano y su amigo están sentados frente a su pupitre con sus bentos. ¿Planean comer con él? —¿Es verdad que estudias aquí?

—No estoy espiando nada, ahora estudio aquí. —Murmura Hinata sacando su propio bento, sintiéndose tan extraño comiendo con cabeza de rábano y su amigo sin saber sus nombres reales. —Lo que dije esta mañana es cierto, mi padre tiene un nuevo trabajo y tuvimos que mudarnos.

—Pero sigues en Miyagi, ¿no deberías poder estar en Karasuno? —Pregunta el del rostro aburrido. ¿Kunimi? Hinata se siente avergonzado por preguntar sus nombres.

—No, antes vivíamos en la montaña, por lo que la escuela más cercana que tenía equipo de voleibol era Karasuno, pero ahora vivimos aquí en la ciudad, y con el trabajo de mi padre venía una invitación para estudiar aquí y una para una buena escuela para mi hermana pequeña. —Responde Hinata abriendo su bento y sonriendo al ver una bola de arroz con una forma extraña que debería parecer un panda. Seguramente Natsu ayudó a su madre a prepararle la comida.

Los tres murmuran un “gracias por la comida” y comienzan a comer. Es la cosa más surrealista que Hinata alguna vez ha vivido. Nunca se imaginó estar comiendo con dos de los jugadores del equipo rival en Aoba Johsai.

—El lado bueno es que seguirás jugando al voleibol. —Dice cabeza de rábano, ¿Kindaichi?, haciendo que Hinata casi se atragante con su comida. —Solo tienes que venir con nosotros después de clases para hablar con Iwaizumi-senpai y Oikawa-senpai.

—No voy a jugar al voleibol, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento. —Murmura Hinata sin levantar la vista. —No es que no quiera jugar con vosotros, es solo que ya no me gusta el voleibol. En fin, voy a la máquina a por algo de leche.

Hinata recoge rápidamente su bento, lo guarda en su mochila y se apresura hacia el pasillo, murmurando frustrado sin saber dónde están las máquinas expendedoras, pero tras preguntar a unas chicas de último año, consigue llegar, introduciendo su dinero y apretando el botón de la leche cuando escucha gritos femeninos emocionados.

El pelirrojo observa de reojo y casi grita al ver al Gran Rey caminando hacia las maquinas expendedoras. Hinata observa con pánico como su leche cae demasiado lento, consiguiendo ser visto por el capitán del equipo de voleibol.

—¿Chibi-chan? —Pregunta el Gran Rey, y Hinata agarra la leche que por fin ha caído y corre de vuelta a su clase, escuchando que lo está llamando a lo lejos, pero algo bueno que tiene Shouyou es que es tremendamente rápido. ¿Lo malo? Que no suele darse cuenta de por donde va hasta que se choca contra un chico tremendamente alto.

—L-lo siento, no iba por donde iba. —Murmura Hinata inclinándose mientras se disculpa, pero el chico parece feliz de verlo. Hinata inclina la cabeza confundido hasta que ve que lleva ropa deportiva de corredor.

—Eres rápido, chico. ¿Te gustaría unirte al equipo de atletismo? —Pregunta el chico, pero Hinata niega, disculpándose de nuevo antes de salir corriendo de vuelta a su clase, esperando que no lo siga. Al llegar, Hinata parece confundido cuando Kindaichi y Kunimi dejan de murmurar entre ellos al verlo.

—Sabemos que has dicho que no te quieres unir al club pero, ¿te gustaría ver desde las gradas el entrenamiento de hoy? —Pregunta Kindaichi, y pese a las alarmas que suenan en la cabeza de Hinata pensando en que debe haber algún truco, se muere por ver el entrenamiento del Aoba Johsai, por lo que acepta.

Hinata no ve las miradas astutas de Kindaichi y Kunimi, sabiendo que Hinata va a pertenecer al equipo de voleibol al final del día.


	3. Chapter 3

Al entrar en el gimnasio, Hinata siente que está entrando en la boca del lobo, que está cayendo en el plan que Kindaichi y Kunimi hayan preparado para él. No entiende por qué, sinceramente, no es un buen jugador sin Kageyama entonces, ¿por qué lo quieren en el equipo?

—¡Chibi chan! —Exclama el Gran Rey cuando lo ve asomarse por detrás de Kindaichi, sonriendo como si hubiese ganado la lotería, cosa que confunde a Hinata de nuevo mientras exaspera a los tercer año del equipo.

—Tu cara me está dando asco, Shittikawa. —Dice Iwaizumi antes de mirar de reojo como Hinata sigue tras Kindaichi. —El 10 del Karasuno, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Ha sido transferido, le he invitado a ver la práctica, ya que dijo que no quería unirse al club. —Responde rápidamente Kindaichi. Hinata sigue detrás del otro bloqueador central, por lo que se pierde la mirada significativa que le lanza a su senpai.

—Pues adelante, solo ignora a las gritonas fans de Shittikawa. —Murmura Iwaizumi de forma más suave que cuando habla con Oikawa, Hinata se inclina levemente antes de correr hacia las gradas, ignorando a las chicas que están hablando sobre el capitán.

Hinata observa el entrenamiento, anhelando jugar al voleibol con su equipo, con Kageyama… Al observar al Aoba Johsai se da cuenta de que son muy silenciosos mientras trabajan, no hay bromas o chistes, pero de cierta manera, algo de eso le gusta a Hinata, como si se sintiera más profesional. Incluso cuando la práctica se extiende y los que están en las gradas se marchan, Hinata se queda sentado, observando los movimientos de todos, en cómo practican y aprenden trucos nuevos. Es hipnótico.

Hinata ha estado tan centrado en observar el entrenamiento que se ha perdido las miradas que muchos le han lanzado, sabiendo que no falta mucho para que se una al club junto a ellos. Todos han observado el potencial que tiene, y saben que Oikawa es capaz de hacer ese monstruoso rápido con el pelirrojo.

—Bien, ahora solo tenemos que ir y preguntarle si quiere clavar algunas pelotas que sean lanzadas por Oikawa. —Dice Iwaizumi, enarcando una ceja ante el plan de su kohai. Él también quiere al pequeño cuervo en el equipo, pero no deberían forzarlo a entrar.

—¡Chibi…! ¿Chan? —Exclama Oikawa, y todos miran hacia las gradas para saber que ha sorprendido a su capitán, observando a Yamada Rui, el capitán del equipo de atletismo hablando con Hinata en las gradas. —Nos intentan robar a Chibi Chan, Iwa-chan.

Hinata está tan concentrado siguiendo la pelota, que no siente cuando alguien se sienta a su lado en el banco hasta que lo saluda, haciendo que el primer año salte sorprendido.

—Hola, ¿te acuerdas de mí? ¿Nos hemos chocado esta mañana? Soy Yamada Rui, de la clase 3-2. —Dice Yamada, haciendo que Hinata asienta y le sonría de forma educada.

—Hinata Shouyou, clase 1-5. —Dice con educación, después de todo, está hablando con un senpai. Yamada asiente y mira fijamente a Hinata haciendo que se incomode un poco. —¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Yamada senpai?

—Eres nuevo y no tienes ningún club, pero claramente eres rápido y atlético, te he visto jugar al voleibol, ¿por qué no te unes a Atletismo? —Pregunta Yamada de forma directa, entregándole un papel a Hinata que ya está rellenado con los datos del pelirrojo, solo falta que lo entregue al profesor representante del club de atletismo.

—Chibi ya tiene un club, Yamada. —Murmura Oikawa con una sonrisa que da miedo, haciendo que Hinata se levante y se aleje del otro capitán, llevándolo con el resto del equipo mientras despide con una mano a Yamada. —Fuera de mi gimnasio.

—Oikawa senpai, no tenías que haber hecho eso, estaba bien. —Dice Hinata un poco avergonzado mientras encara al equipo de voleibol, todos mirándolo de forma amable, abierta y feliz, como si tener a Hinata con ellos fuera algo bueno.

—¿Quieres clavar algunos picos? —Pregunta Oikawa, y sonríe al ver cómo los ojos de Hinata brillan emocionados hasta que rápidamente se opacan con tristeza y niega antes de salir corriendo, disculpándose con todos previamente. —Bueno, no me esperaba eso.

—Creo que siente que traiciona a Karasuno si acepta jugar con nosotros. —Murmura Kunimi, todos mirándolo fijamente, ya que no habían pensando en eso. —Tal vez no vamos a conseguir que se una hoy al equipo.

—Se va a unir, es como un pez, y el voleibol es su agua, lo necesita para vivir. —Dice Matsukawa, ganándose una carcajada de Hanamaki por la estúpida frase que ha dicho su amigo. —Oye, no te rías de mi prosa.

—Tu prosa da igual de asco que Oikawa. —Dice Iwaizumi, ganándose un ofendido “Iwa-chan” de respuesta. —Demos tiempo al pequeño cuervo, no usaría las palabras de Matsu, pero es cierto que parece amar mucho el voleibol para dejar de jugarlo.

—Voy a hacer ese extraño rápido y pasaré a Kageyama. —Dice Oikawa con una sonrisa antes de parpadear ante la pelota que choca contra su nuca. —Iwa-chan, ¿por qué me odias?


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata llega a su casa jadeando y en pánico, siente muchísima vergüenza en este momento, y todo porque le ofrecieron golpear unos picos que seguramente habrían sido geniales. Pero, ¿por qué huyó? ¿Es porque siente que está traicionando a los cuervos?

Sí, es esencialmente eso. Por eso no duda en tomar su móvil y llamar a Kageyama, sabe que él no va a endulzar sus palabras, será directo y sabrá que decirle, sabrá tranquilizarlo. Es su amigo, son amigos, ¿no?

—¿Qué demonios quieres, boke? Estaba entrenando. —Dice la voz de Kageyama al cuarto tono, y Hinata no duda en suspirar y lanzarse en su cama, mirando el techo de forma pensativa. Ahora que tiene a Kageyama en línea no sabe que decir. —¿Hinata?

—Hola, Kageyama. ¿Cómo va el equipo?

—¿Me llamas para preguntarme como va el equipo? —Pregunta a su vez Kageyama, y siente que está exasperado. —Mejor cuéntame el entrenamiento del Aoba Johsai, ¿es más duro? ¿Oikawa puede igualar los pases que te lanzo?

—No… No me he unido al equipo. —Dice Hinata, esperando otro insulto por parte del setter, pero lo único que consigue es otro suspiro exasperado.

—Hinata, te lo dije y te lo repito, no puedes dejar de jugar solo porque has cambiado de equipo. Piensa en el futuro, imagina que eres un jugador profesional y que fichas por otro equipo, ¿dejarías de jugar solo por no tener a los mismos compañeros? —Pregunta Kageyama, y Hinata se sienta de golpe en su cama, mirando seriamente su póster de Nicolas Romero. —Recuerda que tienes que ganarme.

—No dudes en que te patearé el trasero con un pase del Gran Rey. —Dice Hinata sonriendo ampliamente, y escucha a Kageyama reírse. Pasa el resto de la noche hablando con él, escuchándolo mientras le cuenta las nuevas tácticas que están probando para tapar el vacío de su super rápido.

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, Hinata mira el papel de ingreso al club lleno de su información antes de ir hacia las clases de tercer año, buscando a cierto capitán. No tarda mucho en encontrarlo hablando con Iwaizumi, Hanamaki y Matsukawa alrededor de un pupitre que parece pertenecer a Oikawa.

—¡Chibi Chan! Qué sorpresa verte en mi clase. —Dice Oikawa con una enorme sonrisa, Hinata sonríe de forma temblorosa y estira sus brazos, ambas manos agarrando los extremos de un papel que todos reconocen. —¿Te vas a unir a nosotros?

—Si me aceptáis sí, no quiero imponer. —Murmura Hinata sin mirar los ojos del Gran Rey, que toma su papel rápidamente, como si temiera que Hinata no se lo entregase.

—Aceptado. Los lunes descansamos, el resto de los días tenemos entrenamiento después de clase, los fines de semana los solemos tener por la mañana. —Dice Oikawa sin dejar la sonrisa que hace que Iwaizumi haga una mueca.

—Entendido. Bueno… ¡Os veo luego! Adiós. —Dice Hinata aún nervioso por estar en presencia de la mitad del equipo de élite del Aoba Johsai, sale corriendo de vuelta a su clase y se pierde cómo Iwaizumi le tira un borrador en la cabeza a su mejor amigo.

—¡Pareces un pervertido asqueroso con esa cara!

—¡Iwa-chan!

Hinata llega a su clase con un par de minutos de adelanto y se sienta en su pupitre, sacando sus libros, pensando en qué hará ahora para encajar en un equipo tan completo como lo es el Aoba Johsai, está claro que no podrá jugar mucho, mucho menos ser titular pero, es una oportunidad para aprender de los mejores.

—Buenos días, Hina-chan. —Dice Kindaichi cuando lo ve, Hinata levanta la cabeza sorprendido por la forma de dirigirse a él, también recibe un asentimiento silencioso por parte de Kunimi.

—Buenos días, Kindaichi-kun, Kunimi-kun. —Saluda Hinata, sorprendido cuando se sientan a su alrededor. Más sorprendido está cuando comienzan a hablar y lo integran en la conversación como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

—Oikawa ya nos ha informado que has entrado en el equipo, ayer pensábamos que no te unirías, ¿qué ha cambiado? —Pregunta Kunimi de forma directa, ignorando como Kindaichi le hace gestos de forma exagerada para que se calle. —¿Qué? Todos tenemos curiosidad, yo quiero saberlo.

—¿Cómo os habéis enterado ya si se lo acabo de entregar? —Pregunta Hinata sorprendido. Kindaichi saca su móvil táctil y le muestra al pelirrojo un chat grupal llamado “Rey Oikawa y sus discípulos”, donde Matsukawa ha enviado una imagen del papel de inscripción sujetado por Oikawa haciendo un símbolo de la paz, pero su rostro sale borroso por un borrador que está golpeando su cara justo en el momento justo para la imagen. —Oh, dios.

—Puedes reírte, todos los Senpais se meten bastante con Oikawa. —Dice Kindaichi encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera algo normal.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta. —Señala Kunimi, recibiendo una mirada exasperada de Kindaichi. Hinata se muerde el labio y se encoge de hombros.

—Hablé con Kageyama y me hizo ver que no podía abandonar el voleibol. —Responde Hinata justo cuando la profesora entra en el aula.

Hinata se pierde la mirada entre Kindaichi y Kunimi, sorprendidos nuevamente por la forma de actuar de Kageyama, pero emocionados por el primer entrenamiento del nuevo miembro del Aoba Johsai.

El cuervo que ahora viste de azul.


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata está un poco nervioso cuando sigue a Oikawa hacia los vestuarios al costado del gimnasio donde van a entrenar. Es un vestuario bastante grande, pero parece igual al de Karasuno, solo con taquillas individuales.

—Chibi-chan esta será tu taquilla, dentro tienes tu uniforme, el de juegos oficiales y el de entrenamiento. —Dice Oikawa y abre la taquilla antes de sacar una percha con una camiseta celeste del equipo, se la entrega a Hinata y este la gira lentamente antes de jadear y ver el número que decora la espalda.

—Eras el 10 del Karasuno, ahora eres el 10 del Aoba Johsai. —Dice Iwaizumi con una sonrisa mientras algunos jugadores y compañeros los rodean, dándole la bienvenida a Hinata al equipo. —Esperamos grandes cosas de ti.

Hinata abraza la camiseta mientras da saltitos emocionados antes de gritar y cambiarse por el equipo de entrenamiento y salir corriendo hacia el gimnasio, donde frena en seco al ver a un compañero nuevo que no ha visto antes.

—Oh, no. —Murmura Yahaba, frotándose la frente con cansancio mientras deja que Iwaizumi y Oikawa pasen seguidos de Matsukawa y Hanamaki, que parecen divertidos y exasperados por partes iguales.

—¿Quién es? —Pregunta Kunimi apareciendo al lado de Hinata, ya cambiado por su uniforme de entrenamiento. Kindaichi está detrás de ellos, mirando al mismo jugador con una ceja enarcada, confuso por lo que está pasando.

—Ese es Kyotani Kentaro, fue castigado durante seis meses sin actividades de club por haber creado una pelea en su primer partido de práctica. —Informa Yahaba con pesar. —Es mi compañero de clase, tened cuidado con él, es bastante irascible.

Hinata inclina la cabeza y observa cómo el chico termina de comer algo y luego mira de reojo a todos, quedándose unos segundos más en los de tercer año.

—Pensé que los de tercer año habían dejado el equipo tras la desastrosa derrota contra el Shiratorizawa. —Dice con la voz aburrida, generando que todos los de tercer año salten un poco enojados.

—Vamos, Hinata, deja a Oikawa-senpai e Iwaizumi-senpai se encarguen de esto. A estirar. —Dice Yahaba empujando a Kunimi, Kindaichi y Hinata hacia las redes, donde otros compañeros ya están entrenando. —Tenemos que prepararnos, en una semana tenemos nuestro primer partido de práctica.

—¿Tan pronto? —Pregunta Kindaichi comenzando con los estiramientos, aunque los cuatro miran de reojo como Oikawa sigue hablando con Kyotani sobre algo. —Normalmente el primer partido de práctica es cuando llevamos por lo menos dos o tres semanas de entrenamiento.

Hinata mira como Yahaba lo observa de reojo antes de encogerse de hombros y comenzar los estiramientos de piernas. —Es porque es un equipo que ha querido hacer un partido de práctica al descubrir que tenemos a Chibi jugando con nosotros.

—Pero yo voy a estar en el banquillo, no tengo mucha técnica. —Dice Hinata confundido, la cual se profundiza cuando los tres lo miran de reojo, como si supieran algo que él no, cosa que seguramente sea la razón. —¿Por qué me miráis así?

—Eres el favorito de Oikawa, va a entrenar contigo hasta perfeccionar y mejorar ese extraño rápido que tenías con Kageyama. —Dice Kindaichi como si fuera algo obvio, cosa que es verdad para todos menos para Hinata, de nuevo.

—Exactamente, Kindaichi-kun. Voy a entrenar con Chibi-chan hasta que seamos el mejor dúo, tengo fe en ti. Con mi ayuda, la de Iwa-chan y otros de nuestros habilidosos compañeros, vamos a hacer de ti el Pequeño Gigante que estás destinado a ser. —Dice Oikawa, colocando su brazo por encima de los hombros del pequeño pelirrojo.

Hinata sonríe ampliamente antes de que su primer entrenamiento como jugador del Aoba Johsai comience oficialmente. Hinata ve claramente las diferencias entre los entrenamientos entre el Karasuno y el Aoba Johsai, y nunca pensó que diría algo así, pero siente que los de su nuevo equipo le están enseñando muchas más cosas. Y un entrenamiento da paso a otros, y Hinata se centra en sus estudios, en el equipo y en hacer crecer su amistad incipiente con Kindaichi, Kunimi y los demás del equipo.

Watari y Hanamaki le enseñan a recibir mejor, Matsukawa y Kindaichi algunos trucos para bloquear de forma más eficiente usando su habilidad por encima de su baja estatura, y con Oikawa aprende a hacer el rápido con los ojos abiertos, y lo que más le sorprende… 

Ha aprendido a hacer un nuevo rápido mucho más eficiente que el que tenía con Kageyama.

Se siente un nuevo jugador más eficiente.


	6. Chapter 6

Es sábado cuando finalmente Hinata va a tener su primer partido como jugador del Aoba Johsai, está emocionado por probar todo lo que le han enseñado y todo lo que ha mejorado en pocos días. La cosa es que una parte de su emoción recae en el hecho de que Iwaizumi y Oikawa se han negado a decirle quienes son sus oponentes el día de hoy.

—¿Los conozco? —Pregunta Hinata, dando saltitos emocionados detrás de Oikawa-Senpai, siguiéndolo por el gimnasio, intentando sonsacarle algo de información. Oikawa se ríe divertido y saca la lengua antes de irse hacia donde el entrenador Irihata para hablar de la técnica de juego para el partido. —No es justo.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, solo lo saben el entrenador, Oikawa-Senpai e Iwaizumi-Senpai. No han dicho a nadie quienes son nuestros contrincantes, no confían en que no caigamos en los ojos de cachorro. —Murmura Matsukawa con una sonrisa, lanzándole una pelota a Hinata antes de llevárselo junto a Watari para seguir practicando recepciones para saltos flotantes.

Hinata rápidamente se olvida de todo lo demás, centrándose en su entrenamiento especializado, pues el entrenador Irihata ha establecido un horario donde Hinata principalmente usa su tiempo en recibir, bloquear y sacar, y si consigue tener un buen entrenamiento y recibir, bloquear y sacar conforme los estándares, puede golpear algunos picos de Oikawa-Senpai y mejorar su rápido.

—¡Gracias por recibirnos! —Exclama el equipo contrincante, y Hinata jadea emocionado al ver la conocida ropa deportiva. Hinata corre hacia los jugadores del Date Tech, saludando a Aone como habitualmente hace.

—Ahora eres azul, pero te pararé. —Dice Aone con sencillez antes de ir hacia el banquillo de los invitados. Hinata sonríe feliz cuando se dirige hacia su propio banquillo, desdoblando su camiseta con el número diez turquesa brillando bajo los focos.

Hinata se coloca su camiseta y suspira al bajar la mirada y ver demasiado turquesa a diferencia del habitual negro y naranja al que estaba habituado. No es un mal cambio, piensa, solo uno al que se tiene que acomodar.

—Mira cómo el cuervo ahora tiene plumas azules. —Susurra Oikawa a Iwaizumi, ambos mirando como Hinata está mirando su camiseta con una pequeña y privada sonrisa. Ambos observan como Kindaichi y Kunimi se acercan a Hinata para felicitarle por su nuevo uniforme.

El entrenador llama al equipo y los doce se reúnen a su alrededor, Hinata jadeando sorprendido al ver su nombre en la pista, pensó que el día de hoy comenzaría con el banquillo.  
Juega. Hinata está jugando. Hinata está jugando desde el comienzo.

—Oh, dios mío. —Murmura Hinata, viendo su nombre como Middle Bloquer junto a Kindaichi. Algunos le felicitan, y otros sonríen al ver la emoción plasmada en el pequeño pelirrojo.

El partido comienza y Hinata recibe miradas de sorpresa de los jugadores del Date Tech al verlo, tanto jugando de turquesa, como comenzando en la línea inicial pese a llevar pocos días en el equipo. Rápidamente, la sorpresa ingenua da paso a la sorpresa indignada, pues la mayoría de los jugadores del Date que ya habían jugado contra el pelirrojo, se han dado cuenta de algo.

Hinata Shouyou ha subido de nivel.

En pocos días, Hinata Shouyou ha subido de nivel de forma espectacular.

En una de las últimas jugadas, tras haber visto al pequeño jugador, bloquear, recibir e incluso sacar de forma espectacular, Hinata salta antes de que cualquier bloqueador del Date lo vea llegar, y golpea una pelota que Oikawa coloca para él en escasos segundos, las diferencias a este rápido y al que hacía con Kageyama son varios, ahora Hinata controla la dirección, la fuerza y lo más importante, le da efecto o no a la pelota.

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado con el Chibi? —Pregunta Futakuchi cuando terminan con el partido de práctica con una derrota demoledora. —¿Cómo demonios ha podido mejorar alguien en tan poco tiempo?

—Un buen entrenamiento centrado en las debilidades de Shouyou para acabar con ellas —Murmura Aone en pocas palabras, recogiendo sus cosas mientras observa a Hinata de reojo parlotear emocionado con sus compañeros sobre el gran partido que ha hecho. Hinata se despide unos minutos después, inclinándose ante Aone y prometiendo otro partido de revancha en los Interhigh que se acercan.

El pelirrojo está emocionado, su entrenamiento está dando sus frutos y puede decir claramente que esto no es a lo máximo a lo que va a llegar, sabe que va a subir aún más de nivel. Y está preparado para ello.

—Iwa-Chan, ¿dónde crees que puedo conseguir los papeles para adoptar a Chibi-Chan? ¡Iwa-Chan, en la cabeza no!


End file.
